What Not to Wear
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "Tell me why we're doing this again, Chad?" "You need a fashion update. Now come on." Chad insists on taking Sonny shopping. Their ideas of fashion are a bit different, though. ChadxSonny, one-shot. Dedicated to the fabulous KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare.


****

**Note: Well, here we go, a one-shot by me. I haven't had one in a while, so... here we go! May I use it as an excuse to not update my multi-chaps for a few days? I'm sorry, I'm sick, it's hard to get on the computer when you're sick! I get sick too often, yes. It upsets me highly.**

**Inspiration: Of course, the show is in the title. The inspiration comes from the show What Not To Wear - I love that show. It makes me question my friends fashion. :)**

**Disclaimer: I, also of course, don't own SWAC, or WNTW, or the movie Elf. Duh.**

**Dedication: This one-shot is dedicated to KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare. It was her birthday a while back...this is super late for that. And she wrote me a one-shot (Thank you! :D) so this is one in return, too. (Note: I went by the description from your review in YBS. You'll see what I mean later.) Its also dedicated to anyone who reviewed my multi-chapter "Whisk Me Away." Yes, go ahead and review that now so this can be dedicated to you. xD **

* * *

"No, it's wrong, it's all wrong!" Tawni exclaimed. She was in her and Sonny's dressing room. There were clothes around her everywhere, her sitting in the middle of them, a frown on her face.

Sonny opened the door slowly and cautiously, hearing Tawni's frustrated yells. "Um..is everything alright, Tawni?" her eyes scanned across the clothes on the floor, and she instantly bolted into the room and gasped. "What did you do?"

"What does it look like? I was digging through these clothes and...they're just all horrible!" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know," Sonny leaned onto Tawni's leopard print chair, biting her lip. "This would make more sense if you were digging through your clothes, trying to find an outfit for a date or something. What I don't get, though, is why you're digging through my clothes!"

Tawni stood up, her arms still crossed, and her smile still upside down. "I was _trying_ to see if you possibly had anything cute. But no, you don't!"

"Thank you." Sonny stated sarcastically. "Not only do you through my clothes around, you trash our dressing room - which I'll probably have to clean - and you insult my clothes!"

"Well I'm...you know, that words that starts with an s, but-"

"You mean sorry?" Sonny raised an eyebrow at her.

"If that's the word you want to use, then yes. But, you just...don't dress that cute. I mean, look at my clothes," Tawni motiond to her purple tie-dye type tanktop, and black jeans, smiling. "And then look at yours." she frowned at Sonny's flower patterned dress.

"What's wrong with this? I think it's cute!"

"Yeah," Tawni scoffed, "Maybe if you're five."

"Ignoring your comments, now, I'm going to go to lunch. I'm hoping you're going to clean this stuff up?" Sonny pointed at the floor.

"Uh...yeah." Tawni said awkwardly, then scoffed again. "Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way I'm touching this stuff again!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and left their room.

* * *

"No, man, cheddar cheese pants are better then mozerella!" Nico exclaimed, nudging his chubby friend.

Grady shrugged. "I'm just saying that cheese pants could be made out of different kinds of cheeses. Mozerella was the first that came to mind!"

Sonny sighed. She loved her friends, sure, but some of their conversations were just too weird. "I'm going to go get a frozen yogurt." Nico and Grady nodded, then got back into their 'cheese pants' conversation.

Sonny walked up to the frozen yogurt machine, not noticing another person doing the same, causing her to bump into them. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, also not noticing who it was. She frowned upon seeing his face.

"Watch where you're going, Munroe." Chad hissed, brushing his Mackenzie Falls jacket off.

"Look, I'm sorry Chad. I'm just a little upset, alright?"

Chad watched as she went to fill a cup up with frozen yogurt. "Why's that?"

Sonny immediently stopped her actions. She turned her head slowly in his direction. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, really, I'm just making conversation while waiting for you to hurry up." he motioned to the yogurt machine.

"Well, if you must know, Tawni was insulting my clothes earlier. She can be a bit harsh." Chad was silent for a bit, biting his lip, his eyes looking anywhere but Sonny. Noticing his actions, she raised her eyebrows at him. "Right?"

"Um..sure." he coughed awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't dress exactly... fantastic." he motioned to her dress.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. "So now you're suddenly a fashion expert?"

Chad scoffed. "Look, I'm just trying to help."

"Good luck with that." she rolled her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I've got a...cheese conversation to get back to."

* * *

"Knock knock," Chad opened the door to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room, smiling. "Whoa, when did the tornado pass through?"

Sonny stood up out of her chair, a magazine in hand. "The tornado didn't pass through, the Tawni did."

"Hey!" Tawni exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "We went through all of this already. Your fashion is terrible. _Let it go_,"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with you Tawni." Chad himself looked weirded out at what he said.

"Thanks!" Tawni smiled. "Now I'm gonna go so you two can flirt. Toodles!" without another word, Tawni left.

"Flirt? What is she talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, we don't flirt!" Chad agreed. "Now, back to what I first came here for. I want to help you with your wardrobe."

"You're a fashion expert now? And besides, why would you want to help me?"

"I'm not just helping you. I'm helping everyone by doing this." Chad smirked, then looked down at the clothes on the floor. "Wow, Tawni's right."

"Well thank you."

Chad bent down and picked two shirts up. "You're a bit of a tease, Munroe."

"What do you mean by that?" Sonny asked.

"One day you'll wear something like this," he held up the tanktop in his hands. "And then you'll wear this." he motioned to the sweater in his other hand. "Most of the time it's this." he shook the sweater. "Show a guy some skin once in a while!"

"How many guys are looking at me, Chad?" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Lots of them. Have you noticed how beautiful you are, Sonny?"

Sonny grinned. "Aww, Chad, you think I'm beautiful?"

Chad blushed, then seemed to ignore her question. "Come on, I'm going to take you shopping."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sonny motioned to Chad, "Girly Dylan Cooper!"

Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed Sonny's hand (at which they both ignored the sparks they felt) and dragged her out of her dressing room.

* * *

"Tell me why we're doing this again, Chad?"

The couple (of enemies) had been in the mall for at least an hour. They had been to around five stores, and couldn't agree on anything. The fans that were constantly coming up to them weren't much help, either.

"You need a fashion update. Now come on." Chad pulled Sonny into yet another store.

"This is cute," Sonny smiled as she immediently found a shirt. Chad scrunched his face at it in disgust.

"No, something like this." he motioned to a different sleevless top. Sonny shook her head.

That was the pattern they had been going on.

"Come on, Sonny, you need to buy something! I came here to help you. Now go try this on." Chad shoved a dress into Sonny's hands, then pushed her towards the changing rooms.

Sonny locked the door of the room, then looked at the dress. It was sleevless and a bit short (as she expected), hot pink, and it had a black bow around the middle. She cautiously changed into it, then looked at herself in the mirror for a second, before walking out.

"There. Happy?" Sonny crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Chad.

"Gorgeous." he smiled, then handed her a black jacket. "Put this on, too."

Sonny slid the jacket on over her dress, then looked at herself in the mirror. "That's shocking, Chad. This actually looks pretty good."

"Told you I know clothes. Even girl's. Chad Dylan Cooper is fashionable."

"And girly," Sonny added, snickering.

"I'm not girly. I'm just trying to help you, Sonny. Now change out of the dress and we can buy it."

Sonny nodded, then looked at the price tag. "Chad, this is to exspensive. I can't afford this."

"Nonesense. I'll buy it." he smiled.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered! Now go." he pushed her towards the changing rooms again.

"Why are you being so helping?"

"Why not? Now hurry up!"

* * *

"I bet these shoes would go great with that dress," Chad handed Sonny a pair of black shoes, then walked to a different shelf, pulling a purse out. "And this."

"Thank you, Clinton." Sonny raised an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"Oh, haha. A What Not to Wear reference. Very funny, Sonny."

"Oh haha, a rhyme. Congratulations."

Chad ignored her, walking to the counter. Sonny set the dress, jacket, purse, and shoes on it.

The blonde-haired, pale girl behind the counter scanned the items, then smiled. "You're total is...wait a second," she narrowed her eyes at them. "Aren't you Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan-" Chad covered her mouth with his hand.

"Yes, yes we are. Here's your money," he threw a few bills down, "And..." Chad pulled something out of his pocket and scribbled something down on it, then looked back up at the girl. "Name?"

"Kody."

Chad scribbled more things down on the paper, then flashed Kody a smile. "Here's a signed picture of me. You're welcome."

"Uh...thanks?" Kody gave the couple a confused look. "Wait, you two are shopping togeth...are you a couple now?" she grinned.

Chad and Sonny scoffed in unison.

"What? Us? A couple? You make me laugh." Sonny grinned.

"Yeah, like I would date a random." Chad agreed. "Keep dreaming, Kacy."

"It's Kody."

"Right."

"Well, _Kody_," Sonny put emphasis on her name, giving Chad a quick glare, "Thank you. We'll be going now."

As the two walked out of the store, Kody called out to them. "When you two start dating, I'm going to track you down and yell "I was right!" in your faces!"

* * *

Sonny opened the door to her dressing room, Chad following her in. Tawni was absent from the room, but the clothes on the floor weren't. Sonny frowned, seeing Tawni was being as lazy as ever - probably reading a magazine in the prop house.

"Thank you for all of this Chad." Sonny grinned, setting her bag from the store down. "I, surprisingly, had fun."

Chad smiled. "Me too." he began to walk towards the door. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait, Chad," Chad turned around, seeing Sonny walked up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, too, but you missed."

Sonny frowned in confusion. She had heard that line before, like in the movie_ Elf_. She was sure Chad didn't mean the same thing Jovie had, though.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean," Chad put his fingers under her chin, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "You missed." he whispered. He smiled as Sonny blushed, then began walking towards the door, but Sonny called him back again.

"Why'd you only by me one outfit, anyway? You said you wanted to help me with my whole wardrobe."

Chad turned around once again, a smile coming to his face. Sonny seemed to make him smile a lot. "Hopefully that one outfit will inspire you more. Besides, you need something to wear for our date tomorrow." he winked. "Later."

Sonny blushed again, grinning. Had Chad Dylan Cooper just asked her out? He had in a strange way. She turned around as she heard the door on her side open. Tawni walked in.

"Why's your face all red?" she asked, then looked at the bag on Sonny's chair. She pulled the dress out. "Oh, you finally decided to change your outfit!" she looked at the price tag. "But wait, how can you afford this?"

"Um..a..a friend, bought it for me." Sonny nervously smiled.

Both girl's heads turned to the vent as the door slid open. A camera flew out, landing in Tawni's hand, followed by Zora's cackling.

"What's this?" Tawni called towards the vent.

"Just watch it!" Zora's squeaky voice called back.

Tawni pressed the play button, and Sonny could hear her and Chad's voices, along with Chad telling her she 'missed'. After the video ended, Tawni looked up at Sonny, grinning.

"I knew you liked eachother!" she tossed the camera to the side. "So, he took you shopping?" Sonny nodded. Tawni walked towards her door.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked.

"I've got to go get Nico to take me shopping."

* * *

**As usual, a random Tawni comment at the end. :D**

**-Abbie**


End file.
